ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Turtles Forever
| starring = Michael Sinterniklaas Wayne Grayson Sam Riegel Greg Abbey Darren Dunstan Marc Thompson Veronica Taylor Scottie Ray | music = Elik Alvarez Rusty Andrews John Angier Mark Breeding Louis Cortelezzi Joel Douek Matt McGuire John Petersen Pete Scatturo Ralph Schuckett Freddy Sheinfeld John Siegler John Van Tongeren Russell Velasquez | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Mirage Studios Paramount Home Entertainment | distributor = 4Kids Entertainment | network = The CW4Kids Nickelodeon | released = (The CW4Kids) August 29, 2010 (Nickelodeon) | runtime = 81 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Turtles Forever, also known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever or TMNT: Turtles Forever, is a 2009 American television film produced by 4Kids Entertainment and Mirage Studios. The movie is a crossover film featuring three different incarnations of the titular heroes throughout the franchise's history: the original Prime Turtles team from the 1984 comic book series, the light-hearted, family-friendly characters from the 1987 animated series, and the darker, more serious cast of the 4Kids' own 2003 animated series — in an adventure that spans multiple parallel universes. It also marks the finale to the 2003 animated series. This movie was produced in celebration of the 25th anniversary of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. A rough, nearly finished version of the film premiered at the San Diego Comic Con in July 2009. The movie was to be released in theaters for one night on October 29, 2009, but due to disputes between 4Kids Entertainment and Fathom, the event was canceled, according to National CineMedia. The movie aired on TV on The CW4Kids station on November 21, after the 25th anniversary Top 10 Countdown. An encore showing aired from November 28 to December 12, split into three 23-minute episodes. A third showing of the movie aired on March 20 the following year. A fourth showing aired on May 29. An uncut version of the film appeared on the CW4kids's website on December 16 that includes 8 minutes of footage cut from the version that aired on TV. The movie was released on non-anamorphic widescreen DVD on August 24, 2010 from Nickelodeon/Paramount Pictures home entertainment.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DVD news: Announcement for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Forever | TVShowsOnDVD.com"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever" DVD coming August 24, 2010! | toonzone.net The DVD release contains the TV edit. The uncut anamorphic widescreen version was later released in 2011 on DVD in the PAL DVD regions (2 and 4). There are currently no plans for an American release of the uncut movie. On August 29, 2010, Nickelodeon aired the movie on the channel for the first time, then aired again on Thanksgiving Day of 2010. Plot When a battle between the Purple Dragons and what appear to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is captured on film, the Turtles are quick to refute their master Splinter's accusations of carelessness. Breaking into the Purple Dragons' headquarters to get to the bottom of these mysterious doppelgängers, the Turtles discover that their "impostors" are, in fact, versions of them from another dimension. The other dimensional "1987 Turtles" prove to be too childish for the more serious-minded "2003 Turtles", but they are soon able to discern that they were teleported into their world in a dimensional portal accident that has also brought their arch-enemies, Shredder and Krang, and their battle fortress, the Technodrome, along with them. The eight Turtles head below the ground to track down the Technodrome, but their presence together only clues Shredder into the fact that there may be a version of himself on this world that he can ally with to take the Turtles down. The Technodrome escapes, and the Turtles, unable to track it, resolve to create a portal device of their own so they can travel to the "1987 universe" and obtain the gear the 1987 Turtles usually use to take the Technodrome down. While the Turtles are occupied with this task, Shredder uses the Technodrome's technology to locate his dimensional counterpart, the Utrom known as Ch'rell, still in frozen exile on an ice asteroid after his final defeat by the 2003 Turtles. Ch'rell is teleported to the Technodrome, but upon recovering, immediately overthrows his bumbling other-self and seizes control of the fortress with the aid of his adopted daughter, Karai, who had been monitoring his movements and tracked him down after realizing he had escaped his frozen prison. Using Dimension X technology and Utrom science to create a new robotic exoskeleton for himself, Ch'rell dispatches his right-hand man Hun, who has been mutated into a monstrous mutant turtle himself after being doused with mutagen from the 1987 universe in the earlier battle, to track the Turtles down. With the aid of Bebop and Rocksteady, Hun finds and attacks the Turtles lair, but the eight amphibians complete their dimensional portal stick and escape to the 1987 universe. Unfortunately, Splinter is captured by Hun and brought before the Utrom Shredder to serve as bait in a trap. The 2003 Turtles meet the 1987 universe versions of April O'Neil and Splinter, and then return to the 2003 universe with the 1987 Turtles vehicles: the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. However, they discover that in their absence, the Utrom Shredder has fused the sciences of the Utroms and Dimension X and rebuilt the Technodrome as a truly terrifying war machine, filled with legions of improved robotic Foot Soldiers and mutated Purple Dragons. Entering the fortress to recover Splinter, the Turtles are defeated, and The Utrom Shredder then reveals his master plan: He has discovered while using 1987 Shredder's to survey the multiverse in his plan to conquer it that there are not just the Turtles of the 1987 world and the 2003 world, but scores of them. Knowing that the turtles of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, Utrom Shredder decided to destroy them all by eliminating the original "Prime" universe. The Utrom Shredder scans the eight Turtles, each secured within an enormous spherical centrifuge-like device contained within the Technodrome, to locate the base similarities between them that will pinpoint the location of "Turtle Prime", and the brothers apparently do not survive the process. Once The Utrom Shredder has teleported the Technodrome away across the dimensions to Turtle Prime, however, the Turtles reappear, having been saved from oblivion by Karai, who has realized her father's mad ambition would also spell their own destruction. With their world being erased around them as the Utrom Shredder's plan goes into motion, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon headquarters again to appropriate some of the tech the criminals stole, in order to upgrade their dimensional portal stick and follow the Utrom Shredder to Turtle Prime. They're attacked by Hun again, who's still seeking revenge for his mutation. However, when he sees what's happening to the world, Hun surrenders the tech just before he's erased. The Turtles accomplish their task, and are whisked away to a grim and bleak monochrome realm from whence all Turtle realities sprang. They are attacked by the native 1984 "Prime Turtles", but they eventually manage to convince their ferocious progenitors to help them save all of creation. The twelve Turtles, with the aid of Splinter, Karai, and even the 1987 Shredder and Krang, engage the Utrom Shredder in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X and seems impervious to their attacks. When the Utrom Shredder is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam ... before it is abruptly cut off when Rocksteady trips over the power cable and unplugs it. The Utrom Shredder takes this opportunity to grab the 1984 Turtles and begins crushing them. The world begins to fade just as the 2003 world did, but The Utrom Shredder hesitates when he notices that he too is fading. Karai attempts to appeal to her father, telling him that what he's trying to do will destroy them all, including him. But the Utrom Shredder has become too obsessed with revenge and decides he doesn't care, and resumes his assault. At the last minute the 1987 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the 1984 Turtles. The Utrom Shredder resumes his attack—until Bebop plugs the beam power cable back in and thus inadvertently obliterates the Utrom Shredder. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. The 1987 characters take the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 characters use the portal stick to return to theirs. The 1984 Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat ... as somewhere else, across time and space, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman put the finishing touches on the first issue of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, expressing the hope that the book will sell. Cast All 1987 characters are listed as '88 in the film's credits. The original actors from the '87 series were originally going to reprise their role but since 4Kids is a non-union corporation in New York and the actors are Los Angeles union actors, they couldn't afford to hire them, so they had to be replaced which caused some fan problems. * Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo * Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo * Sam Riegel as Donatello * Greg Abbey as Raphael * Darren Dunstan as Splinter * Marc Thompson as Casey Jones * Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil * Scottie Ray as Utrom Shredder/Ch'rell * Greg Carey as Hun * Karen Neil as Karai * Dan Green as 1987 Leonardo * Johnny Castro as 1987 Michelangelo, Rocksteady * Tony Salerno as 1987 Donatello * Sebastian Arcelus as 1987 Raphael * David Wills as 1987 Splinter, 1984 Shredder * Rebecca Soler as 1987 April O'Neil * Load Williams as 1987 Shredder * Braford Cameron as Krang, Bebop, 1984 Michelangelo * Jason Griffith as 1984 Leonardo * Christopher C. Adams as 1984 Donatello * Sean Schemmel as 1984 Raphael * Peter Laird as Himself (uncredited) * Kevin Eastman as Himself (uncredited) References External links * from Mirage Studios * 4Kids TV TMNT site * * Turtles Forever review * Turtles Forever Poster making of Forever Forever Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover animation Category:Films based on television series Category:American television films Category:American animated television films Category:2009 television films Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films set in the 2000s Category:Films set in New York City Category:Television series finales Category:Live action/animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films Category:Parallel universe films